


Beauty and the Beast

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is a beautiful boy that meets Brian who is hot but still a beast...ON THE INSIDE!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Once upon a time a long time ago in a land far away there lived a beautiful boy named Justin. When he was born everyone said "This boy is so hot let's name him Justin."

When Justin got older he thought he would become a dancer but his father Craig said "You should be an inventor like me"

"But all I want to invent is new dances!" Justin cried.

"NO!" Craig said.

"Craig!!" Jennifer said.

"No he has to learn now not to be so gay!" Craig said. "That's gay Justin."

"Why is it gay I just want to dance?" Justin cried. 

"That's gay Justin!" Criag yelled. "Only gay people dance! Everyone will get mad at us and spit on us when we go to the market!"

"Fine then be like that" Justin cried. 

"I'm going to go enter the contest" Craig said "See you later. Hey Jennifer come with me."

So she did.  
Then they got captured by the beast because wolves tried to eat their horse. "Wait is that a ghost!" Criag yelled "Maybe he will eat us!" but it was not a ghost, it was Brian.

"I am living alone in this castle because once upon a time an ugly old man selling watches came to my door and tried to sleep in my house because it was raining. He smelled bad so I told him to leave but he said please let me stay here my bones are so old but I said NO LEAVE!!! Then he turned me under a spell so that I can't leave this castle until a beautiful boy falls in love with me" Brian says.

"That's gay!" Craig said grossed out.

"Craig!" Jennifer says "Don't be like that what if Justin heard you one day?"

"Who is Justin?" says Brian curious. "He sounds really hot is he?"

"Yes" says Molly. "If you let us go then Justin will be your slave!"

"Humm this could be interesting" Brian said and let them go! "Now the real fun starts!!!"


	2. Beauty and the Beast

"Ugg this castle is so beautiful but I hate it" Justin cried.

"Why do you hate it?" said the teapot Daphne. "I'll be your friend."

"Because I don't want to be a slave and I miss my village. Where is the beast I haven't seen him yet?" Justin cried.

"I'm right here why don't you turn around if you're so curious?" Brian said.

Justin turned around and he couldn't believe it! "But you're supposed to be ugly...NOT HOT!!!"

"Well don't believe everything you hear" Brian said grinning. "Now slave this is what I want you to do. Put on these uniform and go make me a sandwhich."

Justin put on his uniform it was nothing but some really short cutoff jean shorts that stretched across his tight bubble butt. He wiggled around and said. "Maybe you should get the candlestick Emmett to fix you a sanwich and you can eat my ass instead!"

"Yummm that sounds like a good idea!" said Brian grabbing Justin by the waist. He drug him into the upstairs room and threw him on the bed. "Take off that damn uniform!!" he growled.

Justin took off the shorts and stretched out on the bed. Brian took off his clothes and laid down next to him. Then he started rubbing Justin's ass. "You know I have never been in love."

"Really? I am in love with a GIRL" said Justin. "But don't tell because everyone thinks I'm gay."

"Really?" said Brian shocked and kind of jealous!

"YES!" said Justin but really he was lying! He smiled inside his head to see Brian so jealous.

Brian spanked Justin's ass and then spread the cheeks apart and put his tongue all along the crack. Then he put his tongue on the hole and put it inside. "OH GOD!!!" Justin yelled loving it.

"Now you know what rimming is!" Brian joked. Then he shoved his tongue in deeper fucking Justin hard. Justin rode the tongue like a dick screaming for more. He rubbed his dick all over the bed and came. Then Brian turned him over and they kissed wetly strings of spit between them. "Ugg fuck me" Justin begged.

"Slave if you want me to fuck you then get on your knees and hands" Brian ordered. Justin did it. Then Brian got behind him and grabbed on to Justin's hair like holding a horses's reigns. He shoved his cock into Justin's tight ass and fucked him fast. Justin was moving back and forth from it because it was so hard and fast. His ass was jiggling around and Brian was really turned on by it. "Yummm look at how your ass is moving it's so hot!" Brian said.

"LA face with an Oakland booty!" Justin joked.

"Ugg" Brian groaned and fucked him harder. When he was done he pulled out and came all over Justin's ass. Then he shoved Justin down on his face and started to lick it off of his ass cheeks. Then he shoved his tongue back inside Justin and fucked him with it again.

"Oh my goodness please don't stop" Justin begged. Brian kept doing it until Justin came again.

"Slave go to sleep" Brian ordered. "When you wake up there will be even more things for you to do!"

"I could get used to this!" Justin said smiling. Being a slave was not so bad after all!


	3. Beauty and the Beast

When Justin woke up then there was a big watch named Ted. "Hi Ted" said Justin, scared. "Why are you talking you're just a watch!"

"Well you see there is magic inside this castle so all of us stuff are really people too!" Ted explained.

"I hope not the toilet too!" Justin joked. 

"Ha actually yes! The toilet is named Jenny Rebecca" said Ted. 

"Well maybe I will feed her some brownies and lemonade" Justin laughed, kind of rude.

"Anway she's used to it" said Ethan.

"Come on now you can explore the castle!" said Emmett the candlestick. He got Gus the teacup and Daphne the teapot and the little broom named Linz and they walked down the big hall. "WAIT!" Linz screamed but it was too late!

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME IN HERE!" Brian screamed, angry!!

"Well excuse me" Justin frowned. "If my parents just got eaten by wolves and I'm a little upset."

"Sorry" said Brian. "BUT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME IN HERE!" he slapped Justin's face!

"Hey don't do that!" yelled Debbie the desk.

"NO!" shouted Brian. He punched Justin a lot and then started crying. "I'm so sorry why did I ever do that? It's because when I was little I have a terrible secret but my dad used to hit me"

"Now I understand let me help you" said Justin. He laid Brian on the bed and started giving him a massage. "Let's go down this secret passage."

So they did and it took them to a beautiful garden. Then they laid down in the dirt and started kissing passionately. Brian sat down against a tree and Justin took off all his clothes and sat down on his lap with his butt on Brian's dick. Brian put his dick inside and started moaning. "Ugg you complete me!!"

"Brian" Justin said, crying. 

"Don't cry my love" said Brian, kissing him sweetly. "let me sing you a song that reminds me about you"

"Ok" said Justin crying.

"How do you know everything I'm about today? Am I that obvious? When I wrote it on my face, I hope you never go away. OOOOOH I feel like I can finally rest my head on something real and I like the way that feels. Oooh it's if you know me better than I ever knew myself! I love how you can tell all the peices, peices, peices of me. All the peices, peices, peices of meeee" Brian sang softly.

"You have a beautiful voice Brian" Justin said softly.

"Would you like me to sing you another song?" Brian asked softly.

"Yes" said Justin.

"From the taste of your lips I'm on a ride. Your toxic tongue next to mine. From the taste of your poison paradise. I'm addicted to you don't you know that your toxic? In toxic gated now, with you lover now. In toxic gated now...too high can't come down. I'm in the air swinging round and round. Can you feel me now?" Brian sang sexy. "You should wear a warning Justin"

"Oh yah what should it say?" laughed Justin.

"DANGEROUS CURVES" Brian joked. 

"Hummm yah or else maybe CAREFUL DON'T FALL IN LOVE" Justin joked.

Brian did not think it was funny and stood up throwing Justin on the floor. He stomped away angry. "What??" Justin asked, confused.

"Uh oh" said Daphne the teapot. "Justin that was a mistake!"

"Why?" said Justin, confused?

"Because if Brian is scared of his feelings" said Daphne the teapot.

"I can change him" said Justin confidenty.

"Don't bet on it Meg Ryan" said Cody the bullet.


	4. Beauty and the Beast

"Look Brian you can make me angry but don't be scared of my heart ok? I want our heart to touch each other and make love" said Justin, sexy.

"But I can't because my heart is surrounded by giant walls Justin. That no one is strong enough to jump on top of these walls trust me" Brian said, sad.

"Then let me be the one to decide" Justin said. "I will fall and break my neck when I try if I must"

"No Justin if you broke your neck I would!!!!" 

"You would what????" Justin begges.

"Nothing" said Brian. Justin sighed. "Fine let's just go see my surprise int he ballroom."

They walk into the ballroom. "What is this?" Jusitn said with shock!

"It's a surprise!" Brian said. "Now we can dance!"

Then the music came on it was a beautiful song and they danced in each others arms all night long until their legs were covers in bruise.

(SONG) Let me fall in love  
I will put my arm in your body  
and sleep next to your body  
and let you make love all night  
if you promise not to be scared  
of my heart when it wants to touch  
your heart  
let's be lovers  
and get married in a beautiful marriage  
with the trees blowing their branches  
wearing beautiful leaves  
then the sun will shine  
like Justin's smile  
and we will be partners  
and make hot passionate sex all night  
on our honeymoon  
OOOOOO OOOOOO OOOOO  
Baby if you OOO OOO OOO  
Baby if you OOO OOO OOO  
Baby if OOOOOOO OOOO  
you let me love you   
OOOOOOO OOOO OOO  
Baby OOOOO!

 

"Brian I wrote this song for you"Jusitn admitted.

"What I can't believe it It is the most beatuful song I ever heard in my life I thought it must be made by someone" Brian said tears in his eyes. 

"Dont be afraid if we have sex?" said Justin, gentle.

"Yes" whispered Brian. They walk to the bedroom kind of scared. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?


End file.
